


Found

by flcwercafe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A H A, M/M, Smut, i don't actually know what i'm doing, later on, patience is a virtue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flcwercafe/pseuds/flcwercafe
Summary: “You know Hoseok, I had a hope once. I had a hope once that you’d be able to understand me better than anyone else. You’ve been in these shoes, you’ve felt that feeling of not belonging…but yet– yet here you are, telling and treating me like a freak. And you know what? I think I’ve finally found the perfect words to tell you how I feel about you. After jumping through hoops of fire and running through circles, I’ve boiled it down to three simple words. Actually four– I fucking hate you.”





	1. Chapter 1

_Shin Hoseok, better known as Wonho to those who work in Lost; is a 22 year old bartender who’s much more successful than meets the eye. At the age of 18, he left his parent’s home because of his failure to share their passion for education. But at the age of 20, he had already had his own car, his own apartment that spanned an entire building floor, and his own bar. Perhaps the way he’d gotten there wasn’t as conventional as everyone else but hey, as long as it worked and he could live comfortably without ever having to return to his parents with his tail in between his legs._

_But only a few miles away was another who just couldn’t seem to get it right; he was named Im Changkyun. He was booted out of his house at the age of 17, just a couple of years ago actually. But within the two years that Wonho had, Changkyun on the other hand wasn’t able to make anything out of himself. He’s now 19, and for the past two years, he’s been wandering between sleeping in shelters to sleeping in the streets. Not to mention, after being tossed out by people who are supposed to love their children no matter what; Changkyun has developed a distrust of people, no longer easily opening up and instead throwing his emotions into the scraps of lyrics he writes. But for now, he’s holed up at the local youth shelter, waiting for his chance to become someone._


	2. Clockwork

_He feels his breath get caught in his throat as he reaches forward; fingers grappling at whatever mass they can hold onto as he tries to stop his mother from turning her back. He wants to cry; he even feels the hot prickling sensation but nothing’s trailing down his cheeks “Mom! Please you have to talk to him or something, there’s no way he’s serious.” His voice cracks mid sentence as the only emotions that are displayed on his mother’s features are both regret and disappointment. She doesn’t say anything, instead she shakes her head as she reaches and wraps her own fingers around his wrist; gently pulling his hand off. “What–” Changkyun knows he’s getting frantic when his gut tells him to talk to his father instead; having found no solace with his mother. His father was the source of this argument, perhaps he’d also be the answer. Changkyun brushes past his mother as he runs down the hallway; trying again as he grabs onto his father’s arm this time around,_

_“Don’t touch me, you’re not my son.” The voice is sharp and cold, it’s a voice he’s never known._

_“But dad, I’m your only son. You’re blowing everything out of proportion! I’m still the same human being, I just want different things!” His voice is weak, trembling with the weight on his shoulders even though the volume isn’t soft._

_“You want different things? That’s an understatement. Not only are your dreams of being a performer out of line but I kn–”_

_His father’s sentence stops abruptly when Changkyun’s voice cuts through it with it’s volume, “I never said I was going to stop going to school, I never said I wouldn’t make you proud!”_

_“That’s unfortunate then because we’re cutting you off. School, money…everything. I wasn’t joking when I said I want you out. You’re not my son and I want you out before the morning comes!”_

_Before Changkyun could even reply, there was a jarring silence that cut into their conversation. There were of course words he wanted to shout back but for some reason, he couldn’t. Instead, it was as if a wave of numbness had overcome him; both his expression and body language had changed. He felt numb but he wasn’t cold. Changkyun’s brows furrowed as his gaze matched his father’s, unspoken words conversed between them as he turns around to walk out; secretly hoping that one day he’d be able to turn back. But for now, he was too focused on walking out of the house he had grew up in, the house that had always been warm at a point before the realization hit him._

_No, it wasn’t his father. He himself, was the source of his own problems._

 

* * *

 

Reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, Changkyun’s eyes open slowly as they immediately land on the alarm clock he had situated besides him on the floor. **5:54am**. He groans almost a little too dramatically as he covers his eyes with his arm before shutting up abruptly, remembering that he wasn’t alone in the room. His arm lifts off his eyes as he peeks around, glancing at each of the snoozing lumps on the bunk beds that surround him. Changkyun contemplates going back to sleep but the contrast of his alarm clock and his dark surroundings reminds him that he had somewhere to be. Yes, a good for nothing had promises to keep as well.

It doesn’t take him long to freshen up; only having three sets of outfits to choose from in his depressing pile of belongings. Only ten minutes have passed since he woke up, already making his way out the door and down the street. He’s sure that he looks like his life is routine, always walking down the street at around 6am, always in one of the three same outfits; hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, but his life is anything but routine. He only wandered to and from the same places because they were one of the few that accepted him. But as he walks, his mind lingers on the flashback that had happened in his dreams. _How was his mom? His dad? Had they’ve forgiven him after these two years?_ There were never any reports of him being missing, maybe they weren’t looking for him.

“Changkyun!” The sudden call of his name has him picking his head up as he walks through the entrance, the familiar obnoxious faced man coming into his view coupled with their obnoxious high pitched laugh, “I thought you weren’t going to make it or something. You’re running a bit late today.” _Well, there goes his thought that he was routine._ Changkyun’s lips part, about to speak before he’s interrupted again. “C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”

Changkyun stays silent as he’s dragged through the bakery, shuffled into the backrooms as a uniform is tossed at his face. A warm smile rises on his features, so very used to these flurries of movements from the other. “You know Kihyun, sometimes I wonder if you’re the reason why I’m late. I’m secretly repelled by you.”

A laugh from the other ensues; _familiar and predictable,_ “Listen, I know I’m the closest thing you have to family alright, you’re not tossing me aside anytime soon.” _He’s got you there Changkyun._ “Now c’mon, put the apron on and head out to help out.” Kihyun quickly pushes him forward towards the doorway that they had just entered through to the back. With a small grin, Changkyun ties the apron around his waist before heading behind the counter; greeting their customers with a bright smile.

 

* * *

 

“You can take your break now!”

“Alright!” Waving off the other employee, Changkyun doesn’t wait until he’s in the backroom to undo the apron; tossing it haphazardly onto one of the tables that lay unused. He dusts off the powdered sugar that gradually built up on his sleeves as he walks back out in the main room, opting to sit at a table besides the window. His legs cross as he leans back; the corner of his lips upturned with the same boyish grin that stays on his face.

“Not going to eat or something?” _There’s that annoying fuck again. I mean that with love of course._ Changkyun’s gaze leaves the nameless strangers that walk past; immediately lifting it to look at Kihyun before doing a double take at the table he had situated himself at. “Why don’t you eat more? You need it.”

He had sat at an empty table, but now Kihyun and a tray of two coffees with a small light blue frosted cake had joined him. “What is this? A new creation?” Changkyun only admires the cake for a moment longer before looking back at Kihyun; leaning over the table to thumb off a smudge of flour that lingered on the older’s cheek. “And you know very well why I don’t eat. I don’t have money to pay for it here, you’ll be taking a straight loss by feeding me.”

“You know my stance on that kiddo. It’s nothing expensive here and you could use some meat on those bones. But anyways, this is a new cake I’m thinking of debuting. It’s blueberry based if you couldn’t tell by the color.” The expression Kihyun’s face was overwhelmingly happy, clearly he was proud of his creation.

“But you do realize the insides of blueberries aren’t blue right?”

“Can you just shut up and try it?”

With a soft laugh, Changkyun picks up the fork that sat besides the plate before picking up a small bite, popping it into his mouth with a content hum. “It’s good, you could make it a little sweeter though.”

“Well thank god you’re the guinea pig, now eat up. I’ll go back and fix up the recipe now.”

It was a brief moment of accompaniment but it leaves Changkyun energized and a lot less thirsty than he had been as he puts his apron back on. Speaking softly, he relieves his coworker of his job as he takes spot behind the cash register instead. “Hi how can I-” _He’s here again._ “Uh, did you want the usual?” He feels slightly nervous at the presence of the customer infront him. Their pale skin complimenting the platinum blonde they were currently sporting.

“I actually thought I’d change it up. Can I get a macchiato and one of those toasted brioche sandwiches?”

Changkyun only nods as he fiddles around with the register before mumbling the price tag; taking the other’s card as their form of payment. “Why the sudden change, you’re usually pretty routine.”

“I thought I’d try something different. You’ve never made a bad drink for me so I have some high hopes for this.” _He’s just as predictable._ After paying, he’d always reach back into his wallet and pull out a $5 bill before folding it and dropping it into the tip container. There’s already someone working on his food and like clockwork, Changkyun slides over to start to prepare his drink. “Also, I could use an extra spot of espresso if you could sneak that in there.” Changkyun only nods, ever so often mumbling his own input before he slides the drink over; coupled with a soft ‘enjoy’. His gaze doesn’t leave the other’s as he watches them hesitantly taking a sip of the hot drink before raising it in acknowledgement, “It tastes lovely. Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow again if I live through tonight.”

Changkyun’s watching the customer’s back disappear after view after walking out of the bakery; half in a trance and half out of boredom. “Hoseok left already? I was going to tell him to try my new creation.” 

The sudden voice has Changkyun almost jumping out of his skin as he tenses up; jaw clenching. “Will you quit doing that? Jesus Christ.”

Kihyun lets out another laugh as Changkyun rolls his eyes, their shoulders bumping as Kihyun nudges him. “Maybe I’ll give it to him tomorrow. But anyways, the rushes of the day are over so you can go back Changkyun. Thanks for helping out like always.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m always willing to get out for a few hours.” His fingers are already swiftly untying the apron before handing it back over to Kihyun; wanting nothing but to hole up in his bed again, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning again.” Kihyun mumbles an indiscernible goodbye to him as he’s making his way out the door, towards his current living situation. _Like clockwork._ He glances at the clock in the main lobby, it’s already almost 5pm just like it normally is. By 6:30pm he’ll be back in his cot–

“Im Changkyun?”

He almost makes it towards his wing before his name is called out by presumably the woman at the main office. “Yeah?”

“You must be moved out by tomorrow morning. As you know, this shelter only takes youths up to 19 years of age and you’ve hit that. We’ve got new kids who need this so you’ll be moved out. You have until morning to work out a new living arrangement as well as moving out all your stuff.”

  _“_ _You’re not my son and I want you out before the morning comes!”_

_Well, there goes his routine again._

 

 


	3. After Hours

_ Was he forgetting anything? Did he have all his clothes? All 3 sets of them? _ A laugh escapes his lips; toned with both bitterness as well as amusement. He must have done something horrible in his past life right? Constantly being kicked out, forced to find another place to stay; this wasn’t something one would call ideal. His lips part for a heavy sigh as he shoves the rest of his belongings into his backpack– He wasn’t sure if it was more depressing that he was being kicked out or that everything he owned fit into a backpack, but he shoves the thoughts out of his head as he pushes himself off his cot, swiveling on his heels to look back at it one last time. There wasn’t a notion that he would miss the cot per say, but he knew he would miss the idea of having a guaranteed shelter but at this point, he figured that nothing in life would be considered guaranteed for him, after all, even his parents weren’t.

As he turns around, Changkyun’s gaze flickers to the small bedside table that used to be home to his alarm clock; subconsciously hoping that he’d catch the time. But it only reminds him that the clock is now in his bag, tucked away. When he woke up it was around 6am so it was probably somewhere around 6:30am now right? Has it even been half an hour? His lips purse to the side as he shrugs off his own questions; deciding that either way it would be time for him to make his way to the cafe. Especially with all of this happening, helping out at the café for whatever tips and scraps he could scrounge for would prove to be important.

When he makes his way out, he ignores the bids goodbye from the staff of the shelter; walking past without even a thank you as he quickly shuffles out. The shelter was another chapter of his life that closed and he shouldn’t focus on it any longer.

* * *

 

“Why do you have that backpack with you? Are you going on a trip or something?”

Changkyun glances over his shoulder at the voice, smiling at Kihyun before shrugging his shoulders; stuffing his backpack under the table before straightening himself up as he ties the apron around his waist. “You can say that I guess.”

“Do you need money? Are you good with transportation?’ Kihyun only continues to question him as he walks back into the main room; punching in his numbers into the register. “If you need something, I can always try to help. Maybe I know someone there who can let you hole up them for a while.”

“Well that’d be great if you could materialize someone who’d let me live with them.” Changkyun smiles at the customer before him, taking down their order as he fills out the information on their cup before sliding it down to the barista.

“Well where are you going? Busan? Dokdo?” The questions are endless but he knows that Kihyun was only trying to help him when he could, “If it’s anywhere else I can ask my parents if they know people there.”

“I’m actually being kicked out.”

“They probably even know some people overseas – wait what?”  _ There’s the kicker. _

“I said I’m being kicked out.” Changkyun doesn’t want to raise his voice any higher than it is, not wanting to feel the pitiful gazes that he’s become so used to seeing throughout the past couple of years. He swiftly steps to the side; gently placing a slice of chocolate cake onto the plate he holds before carefully passing it over to the customer on the other side of the display glass, “I’m too old.”

Changkyun tenses at the sudden tight grip of a hand around his upper arm, already tugging him back from where he stood. “Mingyu take over, thanks. I need to talk to Changkyun.”

And with that, he’s pulled back into the kitchen by Kihyun, “Don’t you have some cakes to bake or something?”

“Explain Changkyun.”

“I really liked that blueberry cake last time, I think you should add it to the menu but only if you’ve made it less sweet.”

‘Changkyun-‘

“Did you ever end up giving one to-”

“Changkyun! Could you please stop changing the subject and explain the situation to me?” Kihyun leans against one of the large stainless steel tables, arms crossed against his chest as his brows are furrowed. Kihyun’s temper is rising and Changkyun knows it all too well.

“I went back yesterday and they said I’ve hit the age of 19 so I’m no longer counted as youth which means they can’t continue to give me shelter.” The conversation makes Changkyun uncomfortable but he’s sure the other can’t tell because his body language shows otherwise. The conversation of him being kicked around; the shallow notions of him being unwanted were embarrassing. Who wouldn’t be embarrassed or ashamed if their parents didn’t want them?

“So the backpack…? You look like you have somewhere to go.”

_ Uncomfortable. _ “I…I actually don’t. I was just going to wander around and find maybe another shelter that would take me in.” His lips tug into a wide grin; pearly whites peeking through as he chuckles, “I don’t have this face for nothing hyung.”

The other tosses a towel at his face, joining in the nervous laughter that had started with Changkyun, “Listen, I don’t want you getting lost so how about you stay here. You can pay the rent while you work here and food? You have the bakery. Hyung’s not here today so I’ll go home and talk to him about it. It’s our bakery so I see nothing with my idea. And then we won’t have to pay you anymore.”

“I can’t–“

“No I don’t want to hear it. You’re not going anywhere until you prove that you have another place to go to. Even then, you’re welcome to stay with us long term.”

“I really don’t want to burden you guys like that.” Changkyun’s gaze falls to the floor; suddenly feeling small under Kihyun’s gaze. 

“Look I said if you stay here, you get food and we don’t have to pay you, it’s win win.” A soft laugh leaves the older’s lips as he walks up to Changkyun; suddenly ruffling his hair as Changkyun looks up at him beneath his bangs, the look on his face still showing something akin to discomfort. “Anyways, I don’t want to hear it anymore, what I said is final, we need to get back to work.” Kihyun reaches over and takes the younger’s backpack from him; setting it under the table before ushering them both back outside into the mainroom; an arm around his waist. 

 

* * *

 

It’s been another successful day for the cafe, closing at the same time as normal; 9 pm. The scenery on the other side of the glass doors was already darkening, street lights flickering on one by one; some not lighting up properly at all. “I’ll lock up and I’ll see you in the morning alright? There’s a small meal in the kitchen, I’m not very good at cooking, only baking so it’s nothing much and don’t get your hopes up. Also, don’t sleep on the floor, sleep on the cushions in the booth seats alright? Your back is going to kill you if you don’t and-”

 

“Hyung I’m fine. I’ll survive. Thank you.” Changkyun’s lips are pulled in a wry grin, still not used to the older’s nagging. “You can leave. I’ll keep cleaning up and then eat. Go home and rest.” Kihyun looks at him for a moment longer, lips parted as if he had more to say before reluctantly shutting his mouth as he nods once more. “Alright, goodnight.” He reaches over to ruffle the younger’s hair again (clearly this was turning into a habit) before exiting the cafe. 

 

As soon as the older disappears from sight, Changkyun slumps against the broom in his hands; leaning his head against it as he closes his eyes for a brief moment to let his own thoughts catch up to him.  _ I suppose I have a home again. _ The thought brings a small smile to his face; thankful to Kihyun and his brother for extending the offer to him. It’s this simple thought that gives him enough energy to start sweeping at the already clean looking floors; humming to himself. But he’s suddenly roused out of his thoughts at the sudden noise of glass doors being shook against locks. Changkyun’s eyes widen as he picks his head up, looking towards the door as a familiar mop of blonde hair stands on the other side.  _ Was his name Hoseok?  _ The blonde gives him a confused look, motioning to the doors being closed before his gaze most likely flickers to the cafe’s sign of opening and closing hours. His lips form a small ‘o’ shape soon afterwards before glancing back at Changkyun, smiling nervously as he rubs the back of his neck with what looks to be a mumbling of an apology. As he turns to leave, Changkyun finds himself dropping the broom and moving to the doors; opening them quickly as he sticks his head out to call to the other. “I...I know we’re closed but I can always make you a cup of coffee.”

Hoseok turns around on his heel, smiling warmly at Changkyun before making his way back towards the doorway before following him in. “You have no idea how much I’d appreciate that right now. I’m on the way to work but I feel exhausted already and I’m sure a shot of vodka won’t help with that. Thank god I caught you still here, I thought you guys were still open because of the lights being still on. I’m sorry if this is an inconvenience.”

Changkyun only listens to the other ramble on about the day, moving to pick up the broom that he had dropped earlier and resting it against the wall as he moves to behind the counter to wash his hands; calling over his shoulders. “Did you want the usual or-?”

“Can I actually just get an iced americano? I want something strong but not strong enough where I’ll end up crashing later, you know what I mean?”

“Sure.” Changkyun remains quiet as he reaches for a glass, setting it on the counter after filling it with ice. 

“Do you just not talk a lot or something?” His gaze flickering up from the grinder, he notices that Hoseok had already found his seat across from where he was standing. “You don’t really seem to talk even when it’s busy at the cafe.”

“I’m just not sure what to say really. I’m sorry I’m so awkward Hoseok.” Changkyun diverts his attention again back to the espresso that’s currently being brewed over the glass of ice.

“You know my name?” There’s amusement in his voice; a soft chuckle following. “I don’t remember ever telling you my name.” 

“Kihyun brought it up, I just happened to remembered it.” He feels a bit embarrassed over the fact that the other had brought it up but he did answer truthfully.

“Ah I see.” Hoseok pauses his sentence as he looks up at Changkyun walking towards him with a glass of water and the drink he had order; mumbling a soft thank you as he takes the drink, almost immediately taking a sip. “I don’t want to keep asking you for things because I’m sure you’d rather close up and go home but do you think you guys have a few cake slices that didn’t get sold still lying around? I’m kind of hungry too.” Hoseok’s lips form a sheepish smile at bites back a chuckle; pursing his lips immediately after as he waits for Changkyun’s reply.

“No we sold all of- Actually hold on.” He remembers that Kihyun said he had left food out for him but he couldn’t recall if it even was big enough for two people to eat from. “I think we have some in the back, or something that you can eat.” He excuses himself from the table for a moment as he walks into the back, looking around before catching sight of the tray of food. It wasn’t a feast but it looked like it could hold off both their hungers. But it was obvious that Kihyun didn’t have as much faith in his cooking as he did in baking. The meal was made up of a bowl of rice, a plate of grilled chicken strips and a bowl of soup. He wasn’t complaining  but it was surpsingly simple compared to his normal baked goods. The smile of amusement lingers on Changkyun’s features as he moves around the kitchen, looking for two more bowls to split the rice and soup in before grabbing an extra set of utensils before heading back into the dining area.

“Oh, you even cooked for me? I don’t even know your name but we’ve already gotten so far.” Changkyun’s cheeks flush almost immediately at the playful banter; setting the tray on the table before sitting down again with a soft noise. “Which, by the way, what is your name?”

“Changkyun.” His words are soft as he reaches for his chopsticks, pushing around his food before slowly starting to eat. “That’s my name.”

Hoseok shifts in his seat; leaning forward to immediately start on his bowl of soup with a contented noise leaving his lips at the taste, “Changkyun huh.”

Changkyun doesn’t reply as the other seems to almost contemplate his name; instead focusing on finishing the meal in front of him with occasional movements to drink his glass of water. The meal passes relatively quietly, occasionally interrupted by small phrases from Hoseok about the food or small things about his bar job. Changkyun only offers small replies, still not feeling completely comfortable with the stranger in front of him. 

“You have no idea how thankful I am that you opened those doors for me. I feel like I can deal with another day of work thanks to you.” Hoseok leans back to pat his stomach, smiling softly. “I’ll do something in return for you, maybe you can drop by the bar and I’ll make you a drink. I wish I could stay longer to help you clean up.” 

“No it’s fine, I don’t want you to be late.” Changkyun gets up from the table after the blonde, immediately starting to place all the bowls and utensils back onto the tray before shuffling back into the kitchen to set it on the countertop; making a mental note to clean it later as he walks back in. “You should get going.”

“Yeah I should. I’m sorry for holding you up. You still needed to clean up and close shop.” Hoseok rubs at his nape again as he makes his way towards the entrance with Changkyun close behind him so he can lock up after the other. “My bad. Have a goodnight Changkyun.”

“Night.” Changkyun opens the door for him, letting him out with a brief wave before locking the doors again and glancing at the broom against the wall.  _ Maybe tomorrow morning. _ Instead of going back to clean, he finds himself crawling towards the cushioned booth; curling up as he tries to doze off. 

 


End file.
